Cuento de Dos Gryffindor
by Crookshanks194
Summary: Hermione, durante sus 17 años, siempre ha pensado que algo la hace diferente a los demás. Hasta que Harry Potter se cruza en su vida, sálvandola de sus propios temores, inseguridades y batallas. Pero, ¿podrá Hermione salvar a Harry de su propio destino?AU
1. Hermione

**N.A:** Hola! Aquí les traigo una historia completamente AU para los que les gusta este género. Posee spoilers de todos los libros, así que quedan advertidos por si alguno no ha leído el séptimo libro, aunque lo dudo.

Antes de comenzar a leer deben saber que Harry, Ron y Hermione nacieron el año 1990 y no 1980, y Hermione tiene la misma edad que los chicos.

Espero que realmente disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Espero verlos a todos por aquí el próximo cápitulo :)

Ahora, enjoy it!

Por cierto, Standard disclaimers apply!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Hermione Granger**

**__****Octubre, 1997**

_¿Por qué la vida no podía ser fácil?_

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo.

Tal vez era porque sus primos solían encontrar divertido romper sus juguetes y burlarse de ella.

Tal vez era porque sus tías solían hablar de lo bien que tocaba Elizabeth el piano y rebobinaban una y otra vez sus presentaciones de ballet en la televisión de la sala, comentando lo talentosa que era, mientras que cuando ella aparecía en pantalla no le dedicaban ni un segundo de su tiempo.

Tal vez era porque ella tenía los incisivos más largos que Elizabeth.

Tal vez era porque se encontraba sumamente incómoda en ese vestido y en esos zapatos de charol que su madre le había comprado la tarde anterior.

Pero sin importarle la verdadera razón, Hermione se encontraba sentada en lo alto de las escaleras intentando pasar desapercibida en la oscuridad del segundo piso, escuchando a lo lejos las carcajadas de su familia.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – su papá, Chris, preguntó al mismo tiempo que detenía su paso hacia al segundo piso y se arrodillaba frente a ella.

- Estoy bien papi – Hermione respondió y luego miró sobre el hombro de su papá, donde una nerviosa señora Hamilton le devolvió la mirada -. Tengo sueño, quiero ir a casa.

Chris intercambió una mirada con la mejor amiga de su esposa y luego volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos marrones de su hija de siete años.

- Tan pronto como tu tía Rose abra los regalos nos marchamos a casa a dormir, ¿está bien?

- ¿Puedes leerme _Peter Pan_ antes de dormir? – Hermione preguntó; sus ojos brillando - . No quiero que mamá lo haga hoy.

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió Chris mirando a su hija tiernamente.

Christopher Granger sabía exactamente porque su hija le preguntaba a él y no a Jane, su esposa: Hermione era una niña inteligente y, sobretodo, curiosa, llena de imaginación y preguntas. Por el otro lado Jane era una mujer que perdía la paciencia fácilmente. _'¿Cómo el príncipe podía amar a la Bella Durmiente si nunca la conoció?'_, le preguntó una vez Hermione a Jane. Lo mismo iba para Blancanieves y Cenicienta. ¡Oh, Cenicienta! Chris tuvo que sofocar una risa al recordar cuando Jane llegó al cuarto después de haberle leído La Cenicienta a su pequeña hija, moviéndose de un lado a otro para calmar su ansiedad: _¿Sabes qué preguntó tu brillante hija esta noche?_ _¡Cómo es posible que no existiera otra niña en el reino que no usara la misma talla de zapato si ella, nuestra pequeña Hermione, compartía el mismo número con Lizzie y todos sus compañeros de clases! ¿Puedes creerlo?_ Para Chris era bastante fácil de creer: cuando le leyó El Rey Arturo por primera vez, Hermione no comprendía cómo un niño de establo podía llegar a ser el futuro rey de Camelot. '_¿Qué le hace diferente al resto de los niños, papi?'_, insistía Hermione una y otra vez. De una manera u otra, Chris siempre se las ingeniaba para responder.

_Magia._

- Estaré en sala junto a los demás por si necesitas algo, ¿está bien cariño? – preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y vio como su papá y la señora Hamilton bajaban las escaleras. Tan pronto como Chris y la señora Hamilton murmuraron entre ellos y se volvieron a mirarla por sobre sus hombros, Tom y Jamie aparecieron a los pies de las escaleras. Hermione vio a su padre dirigirle una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer del vestíbulo.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Jamie. Era un año mayor que Hermione, su pelo era castaño claro como el de ella y se asemejaban en muchas de sus facciones, pero sus ojos eran de un brillante color azul como los de Elizabeth.

- Hola Jamie – murmuró Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo, intentando pasar por el lado de Tom.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – exclamó Jamie tomando su muñeca. Hermione la apartó de su mano como si quemara.

- Déjala tranquila- dijo Tom, empujando a Hermione hacia la pared para poder pasar -, Elizabeth es mucho más divertida que ella.

Jamie se encogió de hombros y siguió a su primo, sacando la lengua a Hermione cuando pasó junto a ella. Hermione le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor.

- ¿Qué? – espetó Jamie -, Lizzie juega fútbol y a las escondidas con nosotros. Tú nunca lo haces.

La verdad era que Hermione se moría de envidia cada vez Lizzie y sus primos jugaban fútbol y a las escondidas, y, aunque la invitaran a jugar, siempre decía no, pues Jamie y Tom no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de botarla contra el césped y burlarse de ella.

- Incluso tía Jane le ha dicho a mamá que ella es mucho más interesante que tú – agregó Tom -. Dijo que toca el piano como _Morza_ y-

- Mozart – corrigió Hermione sin pensar.

- Ella misma admitió en la mesa que Lizzie es mucho más bonita que tú – espetó Tom rápidamente, avergonzado por su error.

Hermione no admitiría que las palabras de Tom le habían dolido, aunque sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas e intentara fusionarse con la pared. Jamie rió antes de comentar,

- Tía Jane no te quiere, ella es demasiado interesante para que lo haga. Estoy seguro que tío Chris y tía Jane intentan abandonarte. ¿Quién querría tener como hija a un topo?

Lo último que Jamie sintió fue una fuerza brutal golpear su pecho antes de perder el conocimiento a los pies de las escaleras.

* * *

Después del pequeño 'episodio' como su mamá había decidido llamarlo, Jane había agarrado el antebrazo de Hermione, despidiéndose rápidamente de sus hermanos y cuñados -disculpándose una y otra vez por el comportamiento de su hija- y la guió fuera de la casa hacia el auto que estaba aparcado frente a la calle. Lo único que Hermione escuchaba era los tacos de su madre contra la acera y los pasos de Elizabeth unos metros más atrás.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer allí dentro, Hermione? – exclamó Jane con enojo, maniobrando con las llaves del auto sin soltar la muñeca de la niña.

- No-no lo sé – respondió Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Empujaste a James y le has roto el brazo! – dijo su mamá suspirando, abriendo la puerta trasera del coche -. Entra Hermione.

Hermione obedeció y se metió al coche seguida de Lizzie. Hermione observó con una mirada cargada de resentimiento cuando su mamá acarició fugazmente el cabello rubio de de su hermana.

- Todo irá bien, lo prometo – le susurró Lizzie acariciando su mano. Hermione asintió y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

- ¿Dónde está su padre cuándo más lo necesito? – murmuró Jane, encendiendo el incinerador del coche. Luego se volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos de su pequeña hija - ¿Qué pretendías, Hermione, matar a tu primo?

- ¡No! – exclamó horrorizada, preguntándose cómo su mamá podía pensar algo así de ella.

Más lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Hermione.

- No fue mi culpa mamá – sollozó, apartando su mano de la de Lizzie, que observaba incómoda la escena sin saber qué hacer -. Tienes que creerme. No fue mi inten-

- ¡Dios mío Hermione! No sólo empujaste a tu primo escalera abajo, sino que también quebraste el cristal de todos los cuadros que estaban cerca tuyo ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- ¡Fue magia, mamá! Lo- lo juro, no fui yo.

Jane apretó el volante con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. ¿Cómo su hija se atrevía a inventar una excusa tan barata? Es una niña, se recriminó mentalmente. Justo en ese momento Chris entró al coche y observó a Hermione consternado.

- Lo que faltaba – farfulló Jane, casi inaudible: Chris tenía una cierta debilidad por sus niñas.

- Pa-papi, no lo hice, ti-tienes que creerme – sollozó Hermione una vez más.

Jane y Chris se miraron fijamente uno al otro, decidiendo que hacer a continuación. Finalmente fue el padre de Hermione quien habló.

- Tu primo en este momento está en el hospital – dijo calmadamente, intentando no sonar tan rudo -. No sé cómo lo hiciste, Hermione, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no fue magia, así que por favor no mientas.

- ¡Fue magia, papá! – respondió la pequeña -. ¿Por qué no me crees? Nunca he mentido.

- ¡Porque la magia no existe, Hermione! – replicó furiosa Jane, mirándola con enojo -. Y FIN de la discusión. No quiero oír ni una palabra acerca de magia, ¿entendido?

- ¡Tú me dijiste que la magia existía, papá! – dijo Hermione con una mirada cargada de esperanza -. Tiene que existir, tú mismo me contaste que-

- La magia no existe, Hermione – dijo Chris con voz monótona, bajo la intensa mirada azul de su esposa -, son sólo cuentos de hadas.

Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban a lo largo de su delicado rostro.

Jane estaba segura que nunca en los siete años de vida de sus hijas había visto tanta decepción en los ojos de un niño. Hermione era una niña inteligente, pero como cualquier otro niño también creía en Santa Claus, el Hombre del Saco, el Ratoncito y, por supuesto, en la magia.

A pesar que el corazón le dolía cada vez que Hermione le dirigía una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, Jane se mantuvo fuerte y apretando el volante, le respondía a su hija con una mirada fría.

Y con eso, Hermione aprendió a no decir nada acerca de las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor.

* * *

**_Diez años después_**

Joe's era uno de los peores cafés para reunirse con gente, leer, escribir o simplemente para beber un café. Se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de la vivaz Tottenham Court Road, pero por una extraña razón –pensaba Billie- los turistas y londinenses parecían evitar el lugar a toda costa y solo unas pocas personas, como obreros, jóvenes borrachos e inmigrantes, frecuentaban el café de vez en cuando.

La dueña del local era Billie O'Flynn, quien había cumplido 50 años el mes pasado. Ella misma era quien preparaba los cafés, sándwiches y pasteles para sus clientes. Su esposo Joe era el propietario original del local, pero él había muerto hace diez años y el café había quedado en las manos de su esposa. Como Billie y Joe nunca tuvieron hijos, ella solía tratar a su única camarera y empleada como la hija que nunca tuvo. Su camarera era una estudiante de secundaria de 17 años llamada Hermione Granger.

Hermione había estado trabajando en Joe's desde que había cumplido 16 y amaba el lugar a pesar que Joe's no fuera más que un café nocturno y gastado, con una ligera capa de grasa en todas sus mesas terminada en fórmica. Su aspecto le hacía recordar a la Taberna de Moe de los Simpson, aunque la señora O'Flynn era mucho más agradable que el mafioso de Moe.

Era precisamente por la fachada vieja, roñosa e impopular que Hermione consideraba que no encontraría mejor lugar en Londres para trabajar: era lo más anti-Elizabeth que existía. Ni siquiera le interesaba si Billie le pagara apenas £20 la semana y se dejara todas las propinas.

Billie había sido como una especie de madre-amiga para Hermione. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Billie había escuchado sus problemas de típica adolescente y le había ofrecido un hombro donde llorar.

La verdad era que Hermione y su madre se llevaban bien, siempre y cuando las peleas diarias no interfirieran en sus vidas. Hermione adoraba a su madre, y estaba segura que Jane también lo hacía, pero sentía que ella nunca la comprendía de la forma que necesitaba. En cambio, Elizabeth y Jane se comprendían a la perfección: parecía que siempre pensaban por igual y hacían las típicas cosas que las madres e hijas hacen juntas. Hermione solía sentirse terriblemente celosa respecto a la relación que existía entre su hermana y madre, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie. Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón por la que recurría a Billie antes que su propia madre.

Esa noche en particular Joe's se encontraba desierto. Hermione dudaba que algún cliente pisara el local antes que terminara su turno. Desde el exterior podía oír a un borracho gritar a una chica _'¿Y bien querida? ¿Quieres un trago? ¡Abandona al pelirrojo y ven con nosotros!'_.

Hermione bufó; habían estado gritando estupideces a todas las chicas que se acercaban a Joe's y ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Con un gesto cansado, se restregó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre y bostezó.

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la voz de la señora O'Flynn, quien había aparecido de la parte trasera del local -. Luces más cansada de lo normal esta noche.

Hermione apartó la mirada de su teléfono móvil y suspiró.

- Estoy bien, supongo – respondió distraídamente, volviendo su atención al juego -. Hoy tuve examen de literatura y no me fue como esperaba.

- ¿Hay algo más? – volvió a preguntar Billie, consternada por el semblante de su camarera.

Por supuesto que hay algo más, pensó Hermione, pero ¿cómo explicarle a la señora O'Flynn que sentía un extraño temor a nada en particular, temor por lo que pasaría a continuación? Durante todo el día una presencia había estado acompañándola, fría y oscura. En ningún momento del día se había sentido completamente sola, aunque había evitado a cada uno de sus compañeros de clase que habían intentado acercársele para platicar. Se sentía expuesta al mundo y terriblemente insegura, como si algo le pesara profundamente en su pecho.

- Elliot Bronsdon me ha invitado a su partido de fútbol – dijo finalmente Hermione, deseosa de no seguir siendo la preocupación de Billie -. Mañana jugamos contra Abbey Gate College.

- ¡Oh, eso es fantástico!

Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione, aunque fuese a su pesar.

Elliot Bronsdon era el chico que Hermione había seguido desde que Billie la había contratado. Elliot jugaba de delantero en el equipo del instituto y era el mejor en ese puesto. _'Es lindo'_, le había contado tímidamente Hermione a Billie una vez, aunque Bellie, conociendo a Hermione mejor que nadie, sabía que la chica se refería a que ese tal Elliot Bronsdon era sexy. Hermione tenía cierta debilidad por los futbolistas, pero no mucha suerte.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla del aparato con una expresión sombría.

- ¿Es fantástico, no? – dijo dudosamente Billie.

Hermione apartó su mirada de su teléfono móvil nuevamente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, suspirando.

- ¿Entonces por qué parecieras como si te acabaras de enterar que alguien ha muerto? – preguntó Billie, confundida -. Creí que era el sueño de toda chica que el chico que te ha gustado durante meses te invite a salir.

- No dije _sí_, pero tampoco _no_ – explicó-. Lizzie nos interrumpió antes que alcanzara a responder.

Hermione estaba internamente agradecida con su hermana; lo único que había deseado en ese momento era desaparecer y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que se esfumara esa sensación de pesar en su pecho.

- ¡Esa Elizabeth Granger, siempre arruinando tu vida! - Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sus ojos volvieron a caer en la pantalla del teléfono móvil -. Juro que cuando vea a esa chica voy a-

Pero Hermione nunca se enteraría lo que la señora O'Flynn haría si viera a Elizabeth porque un chico y una chica pelirroja irrumpieron el lugar. Ambos vestían de una manera bastante extraña y parecían un poco fuera de sí. Tomaron asiento en la mesa que daba una perfecta vista de la salida de Joe´s. Hermione sospechó que escapaban de alguien por las miradas que la pelirroja le dirigía a la puerta.

- Cariño, ¿puedes encargarte de esa mesa por favor? – Billie le preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada comprensiva -. Te prometo que después de estos chicos cerraré el café para que puedas ir a casa a descansar.

Hermione asintió, guardando su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y atándose el delantal de medio cuerpo a la altura de su cintura; luego tomó la libreta de notas y un lápiz y se dirigió a los recién llegados.

- …no digo para que nos quedemos allí, pero sí averiguar lo que está sucediendo – oyó a decir al chico.

- ¡Sabemos lo que está ocurriendo! – le replicó la pelirroja -. Voldemort se ha tomado el Ministerio, ¿qué más necesitamos saber?

_Voldemort._

Hermione inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en seco. Un par de obreros fornidos entró a Joe's y se sentaron en la mesa de al lado.

- Vale, vale, ¡era sólo una idea! – dijo el pelirrojo resignado; luego miró a Hermione de pies a cabezas y, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho para comunicarle que estaba estorbando, le espetó: -¿qué?

Hermione decidió pensar más tarde en el repentino escalofrío y le dirigió una fría mirada al chico, claramente ofendida.

- Lindo traje – Hermione comentó, indiferente.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – replicó irritado.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! – dijo sarcásticamente -. Es lo que se usa hoy en Londres, ¿no?

La chica que lo acompañaba dio un respingo sin razón aparente y se apresuró a hablar, dejando al pelirrojo con la boca abierta y las orejas coloradas.

- ¡Venimos de una fiesta de disfraces! – dijo de forma demasiado rápido que hizo sospechar a Hermione que _algo_ no andaba bien. Sin embargo, no parecían malas personas -aunque eso no significaba que dejara de creer que el pelirrojo era un patán-, por lo asintió lentamente.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? – espetó el chico.

- Si quieren permaneces aquí deben consumir algo – respondió Hermione irritada, moviendo impacientemente el lápiz entre sus dedos; luego notó que la pelirroja le dirigía una mirada nerviosa a la puerta. Sin poder contenerse, preguntó suspicazmente:-¿no estarán escapando de la policía, verdad?

Al ver que ninguno de los chicos respondería suspiró, resignada a que nunca sabría la razón por la que los pelirrojos se comportaban (y se vestían) de forma tan extraña. Rogó a nadie en particular que _por favor_ no fueran prófugos de la justicia y peligrosos.

- ¿Puedo traerles algo para beber?

- No, olvídalo – respondió el chico con enfado -, nos vamos de aquí.

A Hermione ni siquiera le alcanzó el tiempo para suspirar aliviada: el pelirrojo había sido impulsado nuevamente a su asiento cuando hizo un ademán para levantarse, como si una fuerza _invisible_ hubiera tirado de él.

Hermione nunca había estado tan desconcertada en su vida. Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero en ese momento no se le pasó por la cabeza cuando Salvatore Gianetti se había sentado frente a ella en la mesa de la biblioteca para pedirle ayuda con el inglés mientras que todas las chicas que rondaban el lugar le dirigían miradas cargadas de envidia. Incluso los obreros de la mesa de al lado parecían sorprendidos y dispuestos a abandonar Joe's.

- ¿Qué fue-?

- ¡Dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor! – le interrumpió una desesperada chica pelirroja antes que pudiera continuar. Esto le dejó aún más desconcertada. _¿Cervezas de mantequilla?_ Tal vez esos chicos eran de otro país, pero no podía ser porque tenían un marcado acento británico.

- Quiero decir, dos cervezas, sólo eso – dijo nuevamente, más segura esta vez.

- Es una cafetería, no un bar por si no te has enterado.

- Esto más bien parece una ratonera – Hermione escuchó murmurar al chico.

Por suerte, Hermione no perdía el temperamento con facilidad. Había aprendido durante su vida que cuando pasaba, cosas extrañas comenzaban a suceder a su alrededor. Sólo bastaba con inspirar profundamente, cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez.

Cuando abrió los ojos, mucho más calmada, una sonrisa que no pudo haber sido más artificial apareció en su rostro dejando incrédulos a los pelirrojos.

- Pediremos dos cafés – dijo finalmente la chica.

- El mío sin cucarachas, ¿está bien? – se apresuró a decir el patán.

Eso fue el colmo.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Seis?

Y sin darle la oportunidad de replicar con uno de sus comentarios inmaduros, abandonó a los pelirrojos y se dirigió a la barra echando humo por las orejas.

- Dos cafés – gruñó a su jefa, ignorando las cejas arqueadas de Billie y restregándose los ojos cansinamente.

- ¿Mal día, eh?

Hermione prefirió no responder.

La tetera avisó que el agua hervía y Billie se volvió para preparar los cafés, echando dos cucharaditas de café instantáneo en cada taza. Hermione había intentado convencer a Billie que adquiriera una cafetera para hacer café de grano, capuchinos y espressos en vez de esa porquería instantánea, pero Billie se negó rotundamente porque _'no genero demasiados ingresos y no puedo darme el gusto de una máquina que no sirve más que para hacer café. ¡Puedo hacer una taza de café con mis propias manos!'_.

- Aún sigo pensando que una cafetera no le vendría mal a Joe's – dijo Hermione.

- Hermione, si no te gusta mi café, no te lo bebas. Es a mis clientes a quien debe gustarle.

Hermione suspiró y tomó los dos tazones de café de las manos de Billie.

_Pues a tus clientes tampoco les gusta._

- Oh, por cierto – Billie señaló hacia los pelirrojos con el mentón -, se amable con los clientes.

Hermione se sonrojó con expresión aturullada, avergonzada de que su jefa la hubiera percibido su irritabilidad contra el chico pelirrojo. Hermione sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la mesa de los chicos con toda intención de no perder la paciencia por la inmadurez del chico.

-…mientras eso no les cause problemas, aunque deben haber sido arrestados ya.

Hermione depositó los tazones sobre la mesa y se marchó a la de los obreros sin decir ninguna palabra, pero sin antes dirigirle una mirada rencorosa y fría cuando el pelirrojo había dicho que el café estaba asqueroso y quería irse porque no quería beberse esa mugre.

Con los obreros tampoco tuvo suerte. En cuanto se acercó a ellos, el más grande de los dos obreros, que era rubio e inmenso, la apartó para que no estorbara. Ofendida, le dirigió una mirada fulminante al hombre.

Después todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

El chico pelirrojo había empujado a la chica que lo acompañaba hacia debajo de la mesa cuando dos luces, proveniente de los obreros, se estrellaron contra la pared de mosaico, haciéndola añicos justo donde segundos antes había estado la cabeza del pelirrojo. Apenas era consciente de la voz de Billie gritando desesperadamente para llamar su atención, cuando escuchó la voz de un muchacho gritar '_Desmanius'_ y un rayo de luz roja impactó el rostro del hombre rubio, desplomándose lateralmente, inconsciente. Temblando de pies a cabezas, Hermione vio como el compañero del obrero, incapaz de ver de donde había provenido la luz roja, apuntó al chico pelirrojo con un pedazo de madera alargada. Hermione vio horrorizado como unas brillantes cuerdas salieron de la punta de ésta y ataron al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza. Billie gritó y urgió a Hermione que se moviera del lugar, pero estaba paralizada escuchando los furiosos latidos de su corazón mientras sus apretaba el contorno de la mesa con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Otra luz roja apareció de la nada hacia el hombre, pero falló, rebotó en la ventana y se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Eso pareció hacerle reaccionar. Gritó cuando el rayo de luz roja impactó contra la mesa, rozando apenas su cabeza cuando intentó esquivarlo. Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. Cuando la lluvia de cristales y madera dejó de caer, corrió hacia Billie, quien se encontraba en el suelo gritando desesperadamente y con lágrimas en su rostro.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – jadeó Hermione, tomando el antebrazo de Billie para ponerla de pie -. ¡Rápido!

- _¡Expulso!_ – oyó al hombre gritar.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro en el preciso instante en el cual una mesa explotó. La fuerza de la explosión la hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás hasta impactarse contra alguien. Ambos cayeron al piso de madera.

- ¡Hermione! – escuchó a Billie gritar a lo lejos - ¡HERMIONE!

Hermione inmediatamente se puso pie, ignorando el estremecimiento y el peso en su pecho. La persona que se había estrellado con ella gimió por el repentino movimiento.

- ¡Cállate, asquerosa Muggle! – escupió el hombre; luego apuntó con el mismo objeto de antes a Billie -. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- _¡Petrificus Totalus! _- gritó la pelirroja desde fuera de su campo de visión y el hombre se desplomó como una estatua con un ruido sordo sobre los restos de loza, mesa y café. Pero era demasiado tarde. Hermione miró con horror como la luz verde del hombre golpeó justo en el pecho a Billie, cayendo al piso de madera junto a la barra, sin vida.

Hermione corrió hacia el cuerpo de Billie y se dejó caer en sus rodillas mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Las luces se apagaron, dejando a oscuras el lugar, pero Hermione en lo único que podía pensar era en el cuerpo sin vida de Billie en sus brazos. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en el suelo. Cuando escuchó pasos acercársele y levantó su mirada, los chicos pelirrojos la apuntaban directamente con el mismo objeto con los que los obreros habían estado lanzando luces.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – susurró el chico en la oscuridad.

Paralizada por el miedo, Hermione oyó como una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los chicos pelirrojos planeaba borrarle la memoria. Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando controlar los sollozos que deseaban expresarse con toda fuerza. Estaba segura que nunca había temido tanto por su vida.

_¡Oh no! Nunca le dije a Lizzie que la quería a pesar que no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella. ¿Y papá? La última vez que lo vi fue hace un mes. ¡Oh, voy a morir sin despedirme de mi familia!_

Hermione sofocó un sollozo, aún con los ojos cerrados y apoyando su frente con la de la Billie; su fría mano entre las suyas.

- Nunca he hecho un Encantamiento Desmemorizador – dijo la voz desconocida.

- Yo tampoco – respondieron los chicos derrotados.

_Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir. Quiero ir a casa._

- Entonces necesitamos un lugar seguro para escondernos – dijo el chico -, un lugar donde el Ministerio no pueda entrar.

_¿Ministerio? ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

- Grimmauld Place – susurró el otro chico detrás de ella -, y ella vendrá con nosotros.

Hermione creyó que se desvanecería allí mismo.

- ¿Estás loco, Harry? – exclamó la chica, claramente disgustada -, ¡es una Muggle!

- Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción. Una vez que nos encontremos en Grimmauld Place Lupin podría ayudarnos con el Encantamiento Dememorizador.

- Pero…

- Ginny, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Es la mejor opción que tenemos. Si lo dices por Snape, él es sólo un mortífago. Si todavía tienen el Rastro sobre mí, tendremos multitudes de ellos sobre nosotros donde quiera que vayamos.

- Tú eres el jefe – dijo el chico pelirrojo -. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

- Quemaremos el lugar para no levantar sospechas – susurró el chico con autoridad -. Ginny, tú despertarás a Rowle y tú, Ron, a Dolohov. Yo invocaré las llamas; luego nos Apareceremos: Ron, Desaparecerás con Ginny y yo con la chica. A la cuenta de tres, ¿está bien? – hubo una pausa -. Bien, uno… dos… ¡TRES!

- ¡_Enervate_!

- ¡_Incendio_!

Cuando Hermione sintió una mano descansar sobre su hombro y las llamas comenzaron a iluminar el lugar, su instinto de sobrevivencia se apoderó de ella. Se volvió hacia su atacante y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, pateando y lanzando puños por aquí y por allá. No podía ver quien sostenía el agarre en sus muñecas. Vio un rayo de luz verde rozar su cabeza y cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, gritó con todo lo que tenía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían desaparecido de Joe's.

* * *

Te gustó? Hazme saber envíandome un review! Todas las críticas, preguntas, etc. serán aceptadas y, si es posible, respondidas :)

Próximo capítulo: Cuando Harry conoció a Hermione.


	2. Cuando Harry conoció a Hermione

**Notas de autora:**

_Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que publiqué el primer capítulo, y tal vez las excusas no sean suficientes -no saben lo avergonzada que me siento por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo. _

_En fin, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y que haya valido la pena la espera para ustedes. Me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo y más tiempo de lo que creí que me tomaría, pero hay algunas cosas que me inspiraron como el concierto de Bon Jovi ayer aquí (en Chile) y por fin pude terminar. Les juro que nunca había gritado tanto en mi vida. Ahora estoy sin voz, pero no me arrepiento. Fue espectacular! :D. Cuando llegué a mi casa lo único que hice fue escribir antes que se me acabra toda la inspiración xd._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a JaNnYtA. Ella será mi Beta Reader para hacerles la lectura más agradable. Además quería decirles que no dejen de leer su fic Enamorado es con H que está a un capítulo de terminar. Todos esperamos ansiosos el final, JaNnYta!_

_Bueno, sinceramente me disculpo. Ahora disfruten el capítulo!_

_Muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron la vez anterior, especialemente a las personas que dejaron un review:_

_**Chiquitita, Smithback, Sarah, Janis** (perdona la espera!)**, laurayuli **(en los próximos capítulos sabremos porqué Hermione no fue a Hogwarts), **HermionedePotterGranger, JayLopez, percy, andreapotter96, Loquin, LoonyPotter** (espero que mi idea se ajuste a tus expectativas :D)**, Star-Chocolate y JaNnYtA.**_

_Muchas gracias!_

_RPSA._

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Cuando Harry conoció a Hermione.**_

El tiempo cambió de un rato a otro. Hacia apenas unos minutos no era más que una noche fría con un ligero viento que sacudía los árboles. Al siguiente minuto todo había cambiado. El cielo se había cubierto de nubes y una fina lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Grimmauld Place. Pero eso era típico en el clima inglés: pasar sin solución de continuidad de una noche fresca y despejada a un vendaval tormentoso. Era predeciblemente impredecible.

Harry sintió que los dedos que se clavaban dolorosamente en su espalda disminuían su presión al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba de manera poco elegante sobre su espalda con la chica del café sobre él. En cosa de segundos ambos se encontraron totalmente empapados.

Se quedó paralizado unos instantes, con la respiración cortada por el golpazo que se había dado y sintiendo sobre el tórax el peso inerte de la chica. Había perdido el conocimiento cuando se Aparecían.

- Genial –gruñó, pensando cómo se las ingeniaría para sacarse a la chica de encima sin despertarla. Si lo hacía comenzaría a gritar y golpearlo, y Harry no quería repetir la experiencia. Todavía le palpitaba el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula.

- Maldita lluvia –escuchó mascullar a su mejor amigo a unos metros de distancia.

Cuando al fin estuvo a su lado, Harry se sintió encoger bajo la mirada sombría que le dirigía Ginny. Sabía que debía estar colorado, porque se sentía avergonzado e incómodo y no quería que su novia lo viera en esa posición con otra chica. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como lo estaba con la chica del café, y era plenamente consciente de su calor y el latido de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho.

- ¿Quieres levantarte de una vez? –le exigió ceñuda-. Mi trasero se está congelando y los mortífagos podrían alcanzarnos.

- Si pudieras ayudarme…

Antes que pudiera terminar la oración Ginny ya estaba arrodillada junto a él removiendo el peso de la chica con una silenciosa brusquedad. Después, sin mirar a Harry y a Ron, quienes la observaron perplejos, se encaminó al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

- Chicas –suspiró Ron pesadamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y le tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero Harry no le dio la mano y miró a la chica junto a él.

- ¿Puedes cargarla?

- ¿Cargarla? –repitió Ron incrédulo, mirando la figura encogida en el suelo con un gesto de desprecio -. ¡Está sangrando!

Harry frunció el ceño, buscando rastros de sangre en la chica. No los encontró. Pero cuando observó su camisa de etiqueta teñida de un leve color rojo (el agua se había encargado de 'limpiar' la tela), comprendió. Harry miró nuevamente a la chica y vio que tenía un profundo corte en la palma de su mano derecha.

- Genial –masculló.

Preguntándose por qué consideraba a Ron su mejor amigo si iba a permitir que fuera asesinado en las manos de su novia en los próximos minutos, alargó las manos hacia la chica y le pasó un brazo por la espalda y otro bajo las rodillas. Esperó inmóvil unos segundos, tenso a la perspectiva a que ella se despertara, pero al notar que la chica seguía perdida en su inconsciencia, la alzó un poco más para poder sujetarla con comodidad y se sorprendió de lo ligera que resultaba su carga.

- Vamos –dijo, poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta principal de la Mansión Black, Harry hizo todo lo posible para rehuir de la mirada de Ginny. Sabía que estaba más que disgustada y una vez que entraran a la ex sede de La Orden den Fénix no tardaría en hacérselo saber.

Inconscientemente atrajo aún más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo y la suave fragancia de su champú, dulce y tentadora, inundó sus sentidos.

No paraba de llover.

* * *

Una hora después Harry entraba a la sala de Grimmauld Place con el rostro fresco y falsamente vivo. Voldemort había perdido el control de sus emociones y la conexión entre sus mentes se había vuelto abrir. A Harry apenas le había dado el tiempo para celebrar las buenas noticias con su amigo y novia sobre los Weasley cuando el dolor en su cabeza se le había hecho agonizante y había tenido que correr al baño más cercano. Por suerte, Ginny se encontraba demasiado indignada para dirigirle una mirada y Ron era lo bastante distraído para no darse cuenta.

En ese momento Ron se encontraba sentado de una forma muy poco elegante, con las piernas separadas y el cuerpo apunto de escabullirse del sillón. En sus manos sostenía una taza de té. Una vez que Harry se dejó caer sobre el sofá, le contó sobre sus intenciones a su amigo.

- No le va a gustar –dijo finalmente Ron en voz baja.

- ¿Tú crees? –respondió Harry sarcásticamente.

- ¿No pudiste decirle que no la primera vez que te preguntó?

- ¿Qué se supone que podría haber dicho? –se defendió- ¡Prácticamente saltó sobre mí y me besó! Después en lo único que podía pensar era en ella y… tú sabes – terminó Harry, ruborizándose.

- No lo quiero saber – bufó su amigo, fulminándole con la mirada.

Harry bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable, y luego la alzó hacia Ginny, quien dormía encogida en la butaca cerca de la chimenea. Su cabello cubría parte de su rostro y las llamas se reflejaban con gracia en él, dándose ese aspecto brillante y sedoso que tanto le encantaba a Harry. _¿Cómo era posible que luciera tan bien, inclusive después de la lluvia?_, pensó. De solo imaginar el tacto de su pelo pelirrojo entre sus dedos hacía que las mariposas volvieran a revolotear furiosamente en su estómago.

- Ginny te quiere, ¿sabes? –dijo Ron en voz baja.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y miró fríamente a su amigo.

- Yo también.

Ron movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y bajó su voz hasta apenas ser un susurro imperceptible.

- Ella _te ama_, quiero decir.

Harry se removió incómodo en el sofá y llevó su taza a los labios para no responder. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que Ron le insistiera para que le dijera finalmente _te amo_ a Ginny, cuando él sabía de sobra que no lo hacía. Ginny era divertida, sexy, podían hablar sobre Quidditch durante horas y besarla contra las paredes agregaba un bonus a su relación; pero de allí a que todo eso fuera _amor_… Harry estaba muy seguro no lo era.

- No puedo darle lo que necesita – dijo secamente.

- No la quieres como deberías hacerlo.

- Me preocupo por ella – masculló Harry ofendido. Ron no era la persona más indicada para hablar sobre eso cuando el año anterior había salido con Lavender Brown por una calentura.

- Vas a terminar con ella – dijo lentamente Ron -. Cuando terminaste con ella en el funeral de Dumbledore estaba devastada y cuando le dijiste que podría acompañarte nunca le había visto tan feliz.

- ¡Me preocupo por ella! – espetó Harry en un susurro, pasando la mirada de Ginny a la chica muggle para comprobar que aún seguían dormidas -. Fueron las semanas más felices de mi vida, pero no puedo salir con ella cuando no tiene ni idea en lo qué se está metiendo y es menor de edad. ¡Ni siquiera puede defenderse sin que el Ministerio se entere!

- ¿Entonces harás que vuelva a Hogwarts?

- Es lo mejor para ella – suspiró Harry -. No existe lugar más seguro que Hogwarts. Tú también…

- ¡No iré a ningún lado! – dijo Ron firmemente interrumpiendo a Harry -. Tal vez puedas terminar con mi hermana y deshacerte de ella, pero no iré a Hogwarts y te dejaré haciendo esta psicópata misión que te dejó el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido irritado y dejó caer los hombros derrotado. Al menos lo había intentado, aunque no fuera el mejor momento. Ron estaba molesto con él porque creía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su hermana y no pudo evitar sentirse dolido por eso. En silencio, se levantó sin mirar a su amigo.

- Va a estar furiosa cuando despierte – murmuró Ron antes que alcanzara a salir de la sala.

Harry paró en seco y suspirando, se volvió hacia su amigo.

- No lo creo –pensó en el funeral de Dumbledore-. Ginny siempre me ha comprendido.

- No estoy hablando de Ginny.

Incrédulo, los ojos de Harry cayeron sobre la figura acurrucada en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada contra una de las orejeras y su mano vendada escondida bajo la curva de su cuello.

- Me… parece agradable – dijo Harry inseguro, sin apartar la mirada de la figura inmóvil.

Había algo en la expresión del rostro de la chica, tan serena e inocente, en el modo en que su recogido se había deshecho liberando mechones de cabello, en el modo que pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y había encogido su mano herida, que le hacía parecer mucho más vulnerable e indefensa.

- ¿Agradable? –replicó Ron incrédulo, luego bufó -. Me dio un café asqueroso solo porque no le gusté. El de Ginny sabía mucho mejor.

- Ni siquiera probaste el de Ginny, Ron.

- No escuché ninguna queja por parte de ella –farfulló-. Te aseguro que su café era mucho mejor que el mío.

Harry prefirió no discrepar. Ron a veces podía ser tan… _Ron_. Pasarían días (o tal vez semanas) antes que dejara de sentirse ofendido por la chica muggle. Seguramente cuando despertara, Ron estaría a la defensiva en todo momento y le haría la estancia imposible a la pobre chica. Harry rogó silenciosamente que Lupin no tardara demasiado en aparecerse por Grimmauld Place.

Decidió advertirle a Ron que se comportara cuando la chica despertara, pero ni bien movió los labios, algo en el interior de su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y el corazón se le encogió. Con cautela y bajo el ceño fruncido de Ron, extrajo el teléfono móvil que le había arrebatado a la chica muggle.

- Lizzie – murmuró, leyendo la pantalla del móvil -. ¿Debería contestar?

- ¿Contestar? – casi gritó Ron. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, echando un breve vistazo a las chicas que aún dormían -. ¿Puedes hablar con otra persona como esos _feléfonos_ muggles?

- Teléfono – corrigió con los ojos pegados en el aparato. ¿Debería contestar? Seguramente la chica tenía una familia o amigos que se preocupaban por ella. Cuando se habían refugiado en el café parecía que ellos serían los últimos clientes antes del cierre, por lo que había logrado escuchar. Probablemente la chica ya debería haber vuelto a casa o haberse encontrado con amigos hace ya una hora como mínimo.

Con el corazón encogido, abrió el móvil y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Carraspeó, nervioso. Sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente mientras pensaba desesperado que le diría a la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Obviamente no podía decirle que habían secuestrado a su amiga y planeaban borrarle la memoria.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde mierda te has metido? –escuchó la irritada voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hum… ¿hola?

La chica permaneció un largo tiempo en silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba extrañamente interesada.

- ¿Quién eres?

No podía decirle a la chica que tenían a su amiga encerrada hasta que le borraran la memoria. Definitivamente no. Entonces, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

Ginny no estaría para nada feliz.

* * *

Hermione lanzó un grito y abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Se incorporó sobre la cama, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo en el pecho los alocados latidos de su corazón.

_Solo ha sido un maldito sueño._

Intentó serenarse. Estaba temblando, y sentía una extraña angustia que atenazaba su corazón como una garra de hielo. _Solo ha sido una pesadilla_, se dijo. Se acordaba vagamente, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Billie, y no era algo que quisiera recordar.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño, que estaba más alborotado que nunca, y echó un vistazo a su derecha, buscando con la mirada los números fosforescentes de su despertador digital.

Se quedó helada.

No estaba en su habitación. Tampoco en su cama. Se hallaba en un sofá, en una sala antigua y majestuosa. La decoración de la sala no era corriente: había una vitrina que albergaba extraños objetos y cabezas disecadas de un extraño animal se encontraban colgadas en la pared, dándole un toque siniestro a la estancia.

Hermione tragó saliva, asustada. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se levantó de un salto, apartando la manta que la cubría con violencia. Sus ojos tardaron en habituarse a la oscuridad, pero de igual forma avanzó con precaución, procurando no hacer ningún ruido… y entonces se topó con algo. Hermione dio un respingo. Se trataba de una butaca en la cual dormía un chico pelirrojo, delgado y alto. Hermione lo había visto antes…

…En Joe's, manteniendo un duelo de luces con otros dos hombres.

De golpe recordó todo. Los obreros fornidos, la lucha entre ellos y los dos pelirrojos, las luces impactando contra las paredes, Billie muerta…

No había sido un sueño. Todo aquello había sucedido de verdad. Querían borrarle la memoria. No sabía cómo, pero después de ver lo que había pasado en Joe's no estaba segura de muchas cosas.

Apartando las lágrimas con violencia, intentó pensar claramente. Estaban dormidos, estaba amanecido y todavía tenía una oportunidad de escapar con su memoria intacta. Una vez que estuviera a salvo, derramaría todas las lágrimas por Billie hasta que sus ojos se secaran, pero en ese momento necesitaba pensar fríamente.

Intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos, Hermione se amarró el pelo.

Localizó la salida de la sala y se deslizó hacia el exterior, encontrándose con un oscuro pasillo. Repentinamente, las lámparas de gas, pasadas de moda, volvieron a la vida, lanzando una luz parpadeante a los largo del pasillo, tenebrosamente anormal. Hermione respiró hondo, mareada. Aquello era una locura. Echó un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro y comprobó que los pelirrojos aún seguían dormidos.

Suspiró aliviada y se encaminó a la puerta principal, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, pegada al lado de la pared que no había cabezas disecadas de ese extraño animal que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, se detuvo para observar el extraño paragüero en forma de pata de dinosaurio, que estaba tendido de lado como si alguien acabara de chocar con él, pero unos pasos al fondo del pasillo interrumpieron su calma. Se tensó por completo y su corazón se detuvo por un milisegundo.

Rápidamente se agarró de la perilla de la puerta, intentando echar la puerta abajo como fuera. Sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos cuando comprendió que por más que giraba la perilla de un lado a otro y empujaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, no lograría escapar. Estaba temblando de puro terror. Pero rápidamente ese sentimiento quedó a un lado. Si iba a morir, lo haría dignamente.

Por Billie.

Ahogando un grito de rabia y desesperación y, casi sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, se abalanzó sobre su atacante, furiosa, tratando de golpearlo. Lo cogió por sorpresa y ambos cayeron al suelo. El muchacho exclamó algo, pero Hermione no entendía razones. Golpeó con los puños intentando darle a algo, pero de pronto se encontró tumbada sobre su propia espalda y sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza, aprisionadas por unas manos de hierro que las agarraban dolorosamente.

- Déjame… ir –gimió, intentando liberarse de las manos –que más bien parecían garras- del chico, pero él apretó con más fuerza, hundiendo aún más sus dedos en su piel.

Se resistió; estaba ciega de rabia.

* * *

_Va a estar furiosa cuando despierte_.

Por primera vez en su vida, Ron acertaba en algo. Harry hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Le estaba costando trabajo mantener a la chica quieta para que no lo golpeara; él no era lo suficientemente fuerte y ella se estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente la chica, agotada, se rindió, y Harry se encontró sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el suelo de madera a ambos lados de su cabeza. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y sus frentes brillaban a causa del sudor.

Cuando la chica se volvió para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, una extraña sensación lo invadió. Lo primero que notó fue la rabia y angustia que transmitían sus ojos y prácticamente irradiaba en olas de magia de ella.

En ese momento, la chica tomó ventaja de su desconcierto, y Harry soltó un bruco exabrupto cuando la chica hundió su rodilla derecha en su entrepierna. Harry apartó sus manos de las muñecas para llevárselas al lugar dañado y ella aprovechó ese instante para escurrirse de su cuerpo antes que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Harry se preguntó cómo había podido considerar a la chica vulnerable e indefensa la noche anterior cuando, obviamente, ella no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de golpearlo en la parte más preciada de su anatomía. Harry se planteó la posibilidad de sacar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, pero al alzar la vista observó que la chica se había dejado caer contra la pared, temblando, y había escondido su rostro en sus rodillas, incapaz de contener los sollozos.

Sintiendo que algo se removía en su interior, se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y se sentó junto a ella.

- Supongo… que merecía… eso –dijo con la respiración cortada. Su entrepierna aún palpitaba dolorida.

- ¿_Supones_? –repitió ella con amargura.

Hermione apartó la cara, furiosa y angustiada a la vez. Pero vio, a través de las lágrimas, que él la miraba fijamente, serio y preocupado (y con una mueca de dolor). Si había algo que odiara más que las personas que abusaban de los demás era causar lástima.

- ¿Vas a matarme? –inquirió, mirando con desafío aquellos ojos verdes. Ya no tenía miedo. Bueno, en realidad sí, estaba muerta de miedo, pero él no tenía porqué saberlo.

- No –dijo él, desconcertado, y Hermione no supo si sentirse aliviada o asustada-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo así?

- Asesinaron a Billie –musitó; sus propias palabras sonando extrañas. Tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta. Volvió la cabeza para frotarse la cara con el brazo y así secarse las lágrimas. Todo aquello no podía ser más que una pesadilla…

- Te hemos salvado la vida –corrigió Harry-. Si hubiésemos sido más rápidos, tal vez hubiésemos podido salvar también a Billie… Pero… nosotros… ellos… Ellos estaban mejor preparados que nosotros.

Había tal gesto de rabia y frustración en su rostro que Hermione no pudo menos que creerle.

- Billie… -repitió, sin poder quitarse la imagen de los ojos sin vida de Billie. Cerró los ojos para evitar que volviera a llenársele de lágrimas.

Trató de recomponer aquel rompecabezas en su mente. Lo que había contemplado en Joe's era la lucha entre dos grupos distintos, según el chico de ojos verdes y gafas. Uno de los obreros había matado a Billie con una luz verde proveniente de palito de madera. Y probablemente la habrían matado a ella también, de no ser porque los chicos –que parecían tener más o menos su edad- no hubieran aturdido a los obreros y que, de alguna manera, la habían sacado de allí. Pero ni Billie ni ella eran el objetivo del ataque. Hermione recordó a los chicos pelirrojos algo inquietos cuando entraron a Joe's y al parecer, no habían reconocido a sus enemigos. ¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Y quiénes eran los buenos y los malos?

Harry la observó, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en la pared y el ceño fruncido. Notó que tenía sombras bajo los ojos; su rostro estaba realmente demacrado. Sintió una profunda compasión por ella.

- ¿Por qué? –la oyó susurrar tan bajo que Harry no estuvo seguro si había hablado en primer lugar- ¿Por qué ellos querían matarte?

Harry quedó tan sorprendido por su pregunta que por unos segundos no pudo reaccionar. ¿Cómo sabía de las intenciones de los mortífagos?

- Lo siento, de verdad –dijo una vez que se hubo recuperado de su turbación -. Lo único que puedo decirte es que aquí estarás a salvo hasta que…

- ¿Hasta que me borren la memoria? –espetó.

El semblante de Harry se ensombreció.

- Es mejor que no te mezcles en esto. Cuando menos sepas, más segura estarás.

Algo se rebeló en el interior de Hermione.

- ¡No! –gritó, poniéndose de pie-. ¡No, ni hablar, necesito saber qué ha pasado! ¡Y quiero volver a casa! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Sangresucia, mugre, manchas de deshonor, manchas de vergüenza sobre la casa de mis padres…

El retrato de la Señora Black, sin duda por el jaleo, se había despertado, replegando las cortinas que lo cubrían para dejar a la luz la enfurecida anfitriona.

Harry vio a la chica palidecer y se dio cuenta que se llevaba una mano al pecho. Al siguiente segundo, ella se había dejado caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con las manos en su cabeza, temblando y con la respiración agitada, como si la situación se le hubiera hecho muy grande para ella y se rendía a lo inevitable.

Estaba hiperventilando, y Harry creyó que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

- ¡Cállate! –bramó Harry, apuntando a la Señora Black con su varita, y con un golpe y una ráfaga de chispas rojas, las cortinas se cerraron otra vez, silenciándola.

Harry iba a preguntarle cómo estaba y acercó su mano tentativamente hacia su hombro, pero apenas sus dedos tocaron la tela de su cardigán, ella se apartó bruscamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –exigió la chica, sin dirigirle la mirada.

- En un lugar seguro –respondió, vacilante -. En cuanto a quiénes somos, solo puedo decirte mi nombre: Harry.

La chica titubeó antes de hablar, pero finalmente murmuró su nombre. Se llamaba Hermione. Harry ya lo había oído de la noche anterior, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo. También conocía el nombre de su hermana y su ex novio.

- Un gusto conocerte, Hermione.

- No puedo decir lo mismo –respondió ella lacónicamente, mirando fijamente el retrato cubierto de la Señora Black.

Harry apretó los labios y asintió secamente, considerando que Ron había acertado por segunda vez: Hermione no era una persona agradable como en un principio lo había pensado. Lo que más le frustraba era que él estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para que ella se sintiera un poco mejor, pero Hermione parecía no apreciarlo. ¡Habían salvado su vida!

- ¿Cómo… está tu mano? –preguntó, vacilante. Odiaba los silencios incómodos.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró, interrogante. Harry señaló con el mentón la mano vendada. Ella frunció el ceño, como si acabara de percatarse de su herida, e inspeccionó el trabajo de Ginny de la noche anterior.

Algunos segundos después, cuando Harry comprendió que Hermione no diría nada más, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró, todavía desorientada y desconfiada. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

- Quiero ayudarte –dijo Harry, muy serio.

Hermione titubeó, pero finalmente le dio la mano, y Harry, con una suavidad que creía no poseer hasta ese momento, la incorporó, rogando interiormente que no le hubiera hecho daño a la chica.

Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Las piernas le fallaron como si fueran de gelatina. Apenas notó los brazos de Harry sujetándola por la cintura para que no cayese al suelo.

- Necesito… ir… al baño –gimió, escondiendo el rostro en la curva del cuello de Harry. Si su estómago no hubiera estado revuelto, habría disfrutado de ese sutil olor.

Harry se tensó y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir el aliento de Hermione contra su cuello.

- Hay uno en el primer piso- dijo automáticamente.

Tal vez Hermione no pudiese disfrutar de su aroma, pero sí de la calidez que trasmitía el cuerpo de Harry. Se apretó más a su cuerpo, sintiéndose extrañamente segura, y pensando que más tarde intentaría averiguar qué pasaba, cerró los ojos.

- Genial –murmuró Harry al mismo tiempo que acomodaba a Hermione en sus brazos para cargarla hacia el cuarto más cercano.

¿Por qué nunca podía llevarse con el sexo opuesto?

Con todas las chicas con quienes habían interactuado no le había ido bien. Primero estaba Parvati Patil, quien lo terminó odiando después del Baile de Navidad. Después estaba Cho, quien no paraba de llorar cada vez que hablaban. Y por último Ginny, quien demandaba demasiado de él.

Ahora, esta chica, Hermione, ya se había desvanecido dos veces en sus brazos en menos de doce horas.

Se preguntó si Voldemort lo habría maldecido con el sexo opuesto.

* * *

Harry miró una vez más al gato color canela con cara aplastada y una gran cola que se encontraba en lo alto del árbol del jardín trasero. Había estado allí toda la tarde, y no había dejado de observarlo con sus ojos amarillos llenos de compasión, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante.

El sol se ponía lentamente y un ligero helor salía reptando de su escondite para ocupar su lugar. El cielo era una vista perfecta de algodonosas nubes rosas, rojas y naranjas como salidas de un cuadro de óleo. Harry inhaló profundamente el aire húmedo y volvió sus ojos al pergamino, leyendo tentativamente cada palabra, dedicándole todo el tiempo que debía ser dedicado a cada una de sus letras y más. Se levantó una brisa leve como si el aire, al igual que él, estuviera suspirando.

Hacía una hora que estaba allí fuera, sintiéndose a partes iguales aliviado y desganado después de haber terminado con su novia. Ginny le había dicho que comprendía su decisión y no estaba enojada. No quería terminar con él, solo se darían un tiempo –palabras textuales –y que entonces ella esperaría por él hasta que la guerra hubiese terminado.

Harry prefería no hacer conjeturas acerca de su regreso y su futuro con Ginny, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro que sobreviviría la guerra. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas.

De cualquier modo debería estar feliz porque Ginny había aceptado su decisión y volvería a Hogwarts, pero la facilidad con la que ella había aceptado le había robado parte del alivio, volviendo su 'perfecta relación' extrañamente agridulce. A veces sentía que Ginny no luchaba lo suficiente por él. Si la situación hubiera sido de manera inversa y Ginny fuera quien debería enfrentar a Voldemort, Harry estaba seguro que por nada en el mundo la hubiera dejado marchar sola con su hermano. La quería demasiado para sacrificar su propia vida y ayudarla en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux, aunque no fuese de mucha ayuda.

Eran las ocho menos cuarto y la luz, al parecer, daba por concluida la jornada. Harry había estado sentado contra el tronco de uno de los mal cuidados árboles de Grimmauld Place mientras combatía las lágrimas que amenazan con caer sobre el papel amarillento que sostenía sus manos entumecidas y tragaba el nudo que amenazaba en cerrarle la garganta. Sentía que cada _g_ representaba que realmente era el hijo de Lily Potter y no solo la leyenda que todos creían; solo era un niño perdido en la oscuridad en busca del consuelo de su madre. Tenía la impresión que, después de haber leído esa carta hace 16 años escrita por el puño de su propia madre, no estaba preparado para enfrentar el mundo. Sentía que siempre estaba luchando, luchando, luchando. Y ahora allí estaba sentado cansado de luchar contra sus emociones.

Un ligero chirrido en la puerta corredora de la cocina le hizo levantar la cabeza, que tenía apoyada en las rodillas. En la puerta había una muchacha iluminada desde atrás por la luz de la cocina que lo miraba con cautela.

- Oh –Harry tragó saliva, las mejillas tiñéndosele de un leve rojizo al verse sorprendido. Se enjuagó las lágrimas de la manera más disimulada que pudo y se alisó el pelo revuelto. Se puso de pie, guardando la carta en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros -. Hermione.

Hubo un silencio. Harry sabía que Hermione había visto los rastros de lágrimas en su cara. Probablemente se estuviera preguntando por qué había estado llorando en la oscuridad, a él, un chico de 17 años que ya había sido humillado por esa chica cuando había golpeado la parte más preciada de su anatomía. La poca seguridad y confidencia que sentía se fue al diablo en menos de un día. Para que hablar de su orgullo masculino.

- Hum… hola –farfulló. Caminó por el césped hacia la casa, deteniéndose frente a Hermione. Su cabello había sido recogido en una desordenada trenza a un lado, dejando solo unos pocos mechones rebeldes escapar del peinado -. Estás muy pálida. ¿No tienes hambre?

Hermione se lo pensó antes de contestar. El gato de color canela aterrizó junto a ellos, sobresaltándolos, y los miró con los ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. Ella se agachó y acarició su sedoso pelaje. El gato agachó las orejas y, momentos después, ya ronroneaba.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó finalmente la chica.

- No lo sé –se frotó los ojos cansinamente con los puños, se agachó y alargó la mano para acariciar al animal, pero éste lo arañó y rápidamente se alejó de los muchachos. Esa fue la primera vez que Harry escuchó reír a Hermione, y se sintió extrañamente cómodo. Sonrió -. Ha estado revoloteando en el jardín la última hora.

- Escucha –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y limpiando la tierra de sus vaqueros. Harry la imitó -, necesito ir a casa. No he cepillado mis dientes en…

- ¿Cepillado tus dientes? –repitió Harry desconcertado.

- La última vez que cepillé mis dientes fue anoche –apostilló como si fuera lo más obvio y fuera una cosa de vida o muerte, cruzándose de brazos-. Además no he hecho mi tarea de inglés ni de física para este lunes y…

- No puedes irte –interrumpió Harry con voz neutra, escondiendo su incredulidad. ¿Hermione estaba preocupada por sus dientes y su tarea? ¿Qué había de su familia? Esa chica necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades.

- ¿Cómo? –su tono no pronosticaba una conversación amistosa-. Debo volver a casa.

- No, no debes. No podemos permitir que te vayas. Podrías contarles a los muggle de nuestro mundo, o peor; podrían encontrarte con mortífagos y delatarnos.

Hermione lanzó un bufido crispado poco elegante y apretó los puños.

- ¿Muggle?, ¿mortífagos? –preguntó Hermione mordazmente, aunque había un matiz de furia contenida en su voz que hizo a Harry tensarse. No estaba dispuesto a ser regañado por algo que creía haber hecho bien y oportunamente.

- Escucha…

-No sé quienes son y planean borrarme la memoria –apostilló Hermione con superioridad y le miró convencida de que tenía un punto-. Si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí hasta que…

- Es por tu propio bien; nunca debiste haberte cruzado por nuestro camino- señaló mirándola con intención. El chispazo rojo que vio pasar por los ojos de la chica para encender fuego en ella le hizo saber que había dicho lo incorrecto. Fue tan fugaz que Harry creyó que la oscuridad de la noche le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Hermione se quedó lívida por la rabia que comenzaba a consumirla y abrió la boca un par de veces, incapaz de pensar en una réplica. ¿Estaba diciendo que era su culpa y la de Billie todo lo que había pasado en Joe's? Los latidos parecían habérsele subido a la cabeza, entorpeciendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Dices que es mi culpa? –replicó, acalorada, cuando finalmente recuperó el habla y se acercó furiosamente al muchacho hasta que entre ellos sólo quedaron centímetros -. ¡Trabajo en Joe's! _Trabajaba_ en Joe's ¡Ahora no es más que cenizas y todo por tu jodida culpa!

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, con una mueca de dolor. De nuevo, alguien había muerto por su culpa, y si no hubiera sido por Ginny, probablemente Hermione también lo estaría. ¿Cuántos iban ya? Sus padres, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Ojoloco Moody, Bayle…

- Lo siento – espetó Harry irritado y se dirigió bruscamente a la puerta, apenas dándole tiempo a Hermione para que se apartara-. Tal vez merezco lo que dices.

- ¿Tal vez? ¿_Tal vez_? –Hermione sintió tanta rabia que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Billie está muerta! No tienes idea lo que es ver morir a un ser querido frente a tus propios…

- ¿Frente a tus propios ojos? –repitió Harry fríamente-. No tienes ni la _menor idea _cuantas personas he visto morir por un Avada Kedarvra.

- ¿Avada Kedavra? –dijo mordazmente y mordió su labio inferior para sofocar una risita, haciendo que nuevas lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.

- Es la maldición asesina –masculló.

- Ohh una _maldición_. Bueno, eso explica todo – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente con una mal disimulada carcajada y los brazos cruzados.

Algo en la manera que lo había dicho hizo enojar a Harry. Generalmente, cuando gente estaba siendo sarcástica y mordaz solía sacarle de sus casillas; muchas veces Ron se había quejado de su mal humor. Pero cuando se trataba de magia, Harry se ponía aún más defensivo. Esa chica esta insinuando que todo lo que había conocido, algo que consideraba su hogar, no se trataba nada más que de su imaginación.

- No crees en magia.

- ¿Por qué debería? Es todo un mito solo para que los padres crean solo para poder engañar a sus hijos. Por supuesto que no existe tal cosa como la magia en la vida real.

- ¡Lo viste con tus propios ojos!

- ¿Qué_ vi con mis propios ojos_? –repitió, furiosa, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas-. Lo único que vi era como asesinaban a Billie.

- ¡Intentamos salvarla! Tú viste cómo Ginny intentó…

- No me interesa lo que vi –dijo con evidente furia en la voz y miró a Harry con desafío-. Para serte sincera, ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que sucedió.

- Puedo mostrarte cosas que tus padres estarían demasiado horrorizados para mencionar –dijo sombríamente, harto de de testarudez de la chica-. Puedo contarte historias que desearías que la magia no fuera real.

-Estoy temblando –dijo secamente.

Harry no podía creer que Hermione era la misma muchacha que tan solo minutos antes había sonreído junto a él. En ese instante no podía ser más repelente aunque quisiera –era testaruda e irritante. Harry odiaba esa clase de chica. Prefería las comprensivas como Ginny.

- ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe? –siseó, sacando su varita de su bolsillo trasero y desafiándola con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes? Tú no eres mejor que esos _mortífagos_ –replicó ella, apartando el brazo de Harry con que sostenía la varita con violencia, mirándolo con fuego en los ojos. Caminó hasta la puerta, pero Harry se interpuso -. Déjame pasar –dijo, temblando de rabia.

- Soy mucho mejor que esos mortífagos –dijo fríamente.

Hermione soltó una risotada que hizo que la sangre de Harry hirviera.

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó sarcásticamente la chica-. Por supuesto que lo eres. No te conformaste con ver a Billie muerta, sino que también incendiaste Joe's. Realmente eres mejor que ellos. Felicitaciones.

- Solo intentaba protegerte de ellos, pero no puedes estar agradecida, ¿verdad?

- No juegues al héroe conmigo. Ahora déjame pasar-insistió-. Quiero irme de aquí.

- Está bien. Por mí puedes desaparecer de mi vista. Ve a cepillar tus dientes y hacer tu tarea. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que perder el tiempo con una niña _terca e irritante_.

Hermione apartó bruscamente a Harry para hacerse paso y cruzó la cocina con aire digno, sin dirigirle la mirada, perdiéndose tras la puerta que daba al vestíbulo.

Harry se quedó paralizado en la cocina, aproximadamente durante medio minuto después de que Hermione se alejara de él. Cuando logró encontrar la movilidad de sus extremidades, salió al vestíbulo y se encontró a la chica en la puerta principal, forzando la cerradura.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con enfado, acercándose a ella. Cuando le había dicho que fuera a cepillar sus dientes y hacer su tarea no lo había dicho _literalmente_. La chica se había enojado de verdad con él por lo que había dicho.

Cuando tocó su hombro, Hermione se irguió, temblando, pero no se volvió para mirarlo, tampoco apartó su mano. Se hizo un silencio espeso, profundo y cargado. Harry no podía verle el rostro, pero sabía que estaba demasiado irritada como para intentar defenderse y entonces lo sintió: una ola cálida de magia irradiar de ella, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

_Click._

Demasiado estupefacto, Harry no hizo nada para detener a Hermione cuando abrió la puerta y se deslizó fuera. Tampoco cuando le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa y cerró la puerta de un golpe, escuchando los pasos alejándose del otro lado de la puerta y perdiéndose rápidamente en el aire. Sentía su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente ante su descubrimiento.

Entonces, las primeras gotas de la noche cayeron sobre Londres.

Harry sabía que debía encontrarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Magia.**


End file.
